Oxyd 3D
|developer = THQ Fox Interactive |publisher = Sony Computer Entertainment (PS1) Dongleware Verlags GmbH "Balls" |released = PlayStation: JP: March 17, 1999 NA: September 7, 1999 EU: October 8, 1999 Nintendo 64: NA: April 3, 2000 EU: May 8, 2000 SEGA Dreamcast: NA: January 19, 2001 EU: March 26, 2001 PC: NA: 2002 |genre = Puzzle game |modes = Single-player Multi-player |ratings = ELSPA: 3+ ESRB: E USK: 6 |platforms = PlayStation, Nintendo 64, SEGA Dreamcast and PC }} ''Oxyd 3D ''is a 3D puzzle game. It is a sequel to Oxyd, Oxyd Magnum, Oxyd Extra, and per.Oxyd. ''It was released for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, SEGA Dreamcast and PC. Gameplay The player controls a small black marble that rolls around, touches things to activate them (Oxyds are opened by touching them), and bashes things to move them. The player has an inventory and can add some items to the inventory by rolling over them. The game's playfield is called a landscape. The player must open all of the Oxyds to progress to the next landscape. Oxyds must be matched in pairs. An unpaired Oxyd will close if an Oxyd of another pattern or colour is opened. Some landscapes also contain textual clues, which the player can place in their inventory by rolling the marble over them. They can then be selected and read. There are clues on many landscapes: some are helpful, but others are confusing or not so helpful. Other useful items include are bombs, dynamite, spades, keys and computer disks. These items may be placed in the inventory, and can create or destroy blocks, create holes, fill holes, and open doors. There are other interactive blocks, including movable wooden blocks, lasers, mirrors, hidden passages. There are also dangerous areas, including bottomless pits, crumbling floors (which collapse if the marble has been rolled on them several times), slides, pools of water to drown in, quicksand (which the marble will slowly sink in), and assorted traps. Some levels invert the player's controls, and in the sequel games, the player has to control several balls, which shatter if they touch each other. Plot overnight, the (digital) life-supporting Oxyds have closed up and no longer emit vital oxygen. As a result, the digital world is threatened by suffocation and only you (as a black marble) can save it. Your mission is to find all the Oxyds in a given landscape and to open them again. Each two of these Oxyds carry the same pattern or color, and they must be touched in sequence in order to remain open. It's not as simple as it sounds, of course-- your task is made much more complicated by the fact that the Oxyds are scattered over a wide area, and they are not easily accessible. Development Shortly after the release of '' was originally in development during the early days of the PlayStation and SEGA Saturn video game console, it's original developer, "Balls" was bought by Fox Interactive. It went through many changes during its elongated development period before The SEGA Saturn version eventually being canceled and then resurfacing on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and SEGA Dreamcast in the form of a short video preview in December 28, 1999 at the annual DICE summit in Las Vegas, at which point it received its final title. This preview received a mainly negative reception due to slow speeds and poor graphics, which led to the cancellation. Cancelled sequel "Balls" and Fox Interactive had planned a sequel to on the PlayStation 2 in 2002, but it was rejected by Sony. Category:Video Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Spin-off Category:Oxyd games Category:Cancelled SEGA Saturn Games Category:Pages by Geosworld2011